


Coming Home

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluffy piece. Seijuro is on his way back during a college break, and Makoto can't wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

It’s been over a year since Makoto has actually seen him. Sure, they’ve texted back and forth pretty much every day, and they’ve talked on the phone at least once a week, but it’s been so long since they’ve actually  _seen_  one another. And Makoto can’t wait.

He never expected that someone like Seijuro would complete him the way he does. At first, their relationship was intense and surprisingly physical, and Makoto was sure it would stay that way and eventually just peter out. He never anticipated that Sei would actually calm down a bit, specifically when it came to his sex-drive, and become someone that he could actually  _love_  on such a deep level.

What seems like ages ago, Sei graduated and left for university. Makoto was sure the redhead would break it off between them, eager to have all the sexual adventures he likely would at university with all manner of guys and girls, where he would completely forget about him. The brunette  _never_  expected Sei to beg him to keep dating him, even if it would be long-distance. Even more shocking was when Sei swore to call him every week and text him every day.

Makoto has since graduated and moved into an apartment with Haru; the two of them find it a lot easier to cover expenses living together. Last week, when Makoto started  _really_  stressing out about Sei coming to visit, Haru offered to stay with Rei until Sei goes back to university, a fact for which Makoto was—and is—eternally grateful. Haru cooked a nice dinner for Makoto and Sei and left an hour ago, so Makoto has been alone with his thoughts.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when his phone buzzes.

[ **From: Sei**

_Getting off the train. Should be there in ten minutes. Should I pick some dinner up?_ ]

Makoto smiles wider than he’s sure he’s ever smiled in his life.

[ **To: Sei**

_Haru made us dinner, so just come straight here. Can’t wait to see you!_ ]

[ **From: Sei**

_All right, see you in ten!_ ]

Makoto heads for the door, opens it, and leans against the frame, waiting. It only takes seven minutes for Sei to come into view, duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. Makoto can feel it when Sei catches sight of him and can see the older teen stop short and grin broadly. He runs the last block or so, drops his bag by the door, wraps his somehow-ridiculously-more-toned arms around Makoto, and kisses him with so much passion Makoto is certain he’s going to die of happiness.

Sei spins him around a few times as they continue to kiss. It’s strangely cliche for the two of them, but in Makoto’s mind that’s what makes it so romantic. Finally, Sei sets him back on his feet, pulling back to smile at Makoto with tears in his eyes.

"It’s so good to be home," Sei says.

"Home?" Makoto responds in shock.

"Of course, Mako. My home is wherever you are."

For the next few minutes, Sei simply hugs Makoto as tears of joy roll down the brunette’s face.


End file.
